1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for identifying automobiles, and more particularly, to a device especially adapted to effect locating a specific automobile among a large aggregation of automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of commercial automobile identifiers are well known in the art, such as those placed on taxi cabs and food delivery vehicles. Although such commercial automobile identifiers identify an automobile as being one of a group of automobiles associated with a specific business, they do not identify a specific automobile belonging to a specific person.
There are also electronic automobile identifiers which employ a transmitter and a receiver which generally activates an automobile's headlights. Although use of such a system causes the headlights of a specific automobile of a specific person to be activated, activation of headlights does not allow for easy identification of a specific automobile especially in day time and especially in a busy area where many automobile headlights are lighted.
Additional automobile locators are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,540,406 of Dexter; 4,015,557 of Schulein; 4,964,360 of Henry; 4,976,410 of Tomaiuolo. These automobile locators provide individual automobile location markers which are generally in the form of a flag on a staff attached to the automobile body. Such flags are not readily visible at night time. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,037 of Candela discloses a mounting base for marine antennas.
Moreover, the individual automobile location markers disclosed in the patents cited above share another common characteristic. The flags all stand vertically when in use. This feature can pose a problem. If a number of flags for different automobiles all stand vertically, it may be difficult to differentiate one vertically standing flag from another. In this respect, it would be desirable if an individual automobile locator were provided which had an identifier element which did not necessarily stand vertically when used for automobile identification.
Among the individual automobile locators cited in the U.S. patents cited above, a number are disclosed as being attached to the automobile by being clipped onto the top edge of an automobile window. This is a very convenient way to attach an individual automobile locator to an automobile. However, it would be desirable improvement if an individual automobile locator were provided that clipped onto the top edge of a window, but did not necessarily stand vertically when used for automobile identification, and moreover, was readily visible at night.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a flag on a staff attached to an automobile body to serve as an individual automobile location marker, the provision of a simple and cost effective device that is readily visible both in the day and the night is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest an individual automobile locator which has an identifier element which does not necessarily stand vertically when used for automobile identification. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique automobile locator apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.